


run with me

by nygmobs



Series: natsby for my soul [3]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay Nick Carraway, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, bisexual jay gatsby, gatsby wants to leave new york, he wants nick to go with him, i wrote this after school- while tired as fuck, jay loves nick, listen i love them, nick loves jay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: “i think i’d miss you” “i know i’d miss you”—gay people 😒
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: natsby for my soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	run with me

**Author's Note:**

> these fucking idiots i love them
> 
> -
> 
> also dedicated to my english teacher, u won’t read this (probably) but hey still

nick stands beside of gatsby watching over the party-goers as he usually does with the other, a glass of champagne in his hand, he takes a sip and tips his head so he was looking over at the other man, who had seemed distracted all day by some unknown source.

nick frowns at him concerned, he opens his mouth ready to ask him what the matter was, but was unexpectedly cut off by the blond-haired man turning to him and asking "old sport, you wouldn't mind coming with me would you?" 

nick frown deepens as he looks at gatsby's concern written in his eyes, but he nods his head and lets out a small "okay" as he lets gatsby take hold of his shoulder and lead him to his study far away from the guests of the party.

once in the study gatsby closes the door behind him and walks over to a sofa that sat in the room and takes a sit on it, gatsby pats the spot next to him motioning for the writer to sit. nick complied sitting next to jay and staring at him. 

"gatsby? is everything all right?" nick asks him concern laced in his voice.

gatsby nods "yes, old sport. of course, everything is all right"

"then what's the matter?" nick asked, "why'd you ask for me to follow you in here.. are you alright?" 

"i'm alright, nick and everything is fine, i swear" he defensively raises his arms "i just wanted to ask you something.. and for your input about the matter.."

"oh, that's alright i suppose, what is it then?" 

"i want to leave.." gatsby tells him softly.

"leave? what do you mean?" 

"leave new york, old sport. i- i want to leave the life i got here and start anew perhaps move back to the country or- or to europe" 

"but ja- gatsby" he corrects himself quickly, "what about daisy? i thought you still longed to be with her again?.. don't you love her?"

gatsby frowns and lets out a soft sigh as he looks at nick. "of course i love her old sport, but i'm certain she doesn't feel the same as she used to.. and i- i feel these strong feelings and longing for another that isn't daisy.." he lets out a puff of air as he finishes the last part.

nick looks at him not sure how to respond to the other man in front of him, "oh" he frowns "you love someone else? ha, what's her name?" nick asks the obvious questions that were expected as he looked back up to jay.

"i.. i think i do in fact love said person, but i don't think they'd react well to my feelings" jay smiles sadly at nick. 

"oh! well i'm sure they wouldn't react all too bad, how could they? you're jay gatsby! you're handsome and smart you got it all, i'm sure she'd love to be with you! are you wanting this girl to leave with you?" 

"i- i mean yeah of course i do.. i don't think i'd be able to stand being apart from him for too long" jay quickly shuts his mouth wishing to take back what had slipped.

"him? you.. you want to be with a man?" nick says as he looks at gatsby, something in his eyes shined as he was hoping for this to be true.

gatsby looks at his feet afraid to look the other man in the eyes not sure what his reaction is, but he nods his head softly.

nick smiles "oh that's great! do i know him?"

jay looks up at nick confusion laced in his features at the unexpected reaction from the other man, his eyes were shining and he had a grin on his face, not like it was when he had thought it was a woman gatsby was referring to. but he nods his head again at nicks question.

"yeah.. you- you know him," he tells nick, as he sits his hand onto nicks knee, nick looks down at jays hand resting on his knee, then looks back at jay in slight confusion

"jay?" he asked softly in a voice that was barely above a whisper as he hesitantly moves his hand and sits it atop of jays. jay takes the man's hand into his and brings nicks hand to his lips and softly kisses the back of the others hand. nicks breath hitched at the action not expecting it at all.

"jay.." he says again, his face slightly flushed a shade of pink.

gatsby looks at him, with that smile on his face- the smile only he could give, as he intertwined their fingers and moves their hands to their sides. "yes?" he responds. 

"is- is this a joke? are- are you actually in love with me? or- or is this a joke?" he says a frown growing on his face not knowing how to feel right now.

"of course it's not a joke old sport! i'd never- i wouldn't want to hurt you like that- so.. do you want to?" gatsby asked.

"do i what?" nick says

"run away with me- leave this life and go somewhere together.." 

"jay..." nick says 

"nick?" 

"god gatsby, of course, i want to go with you- confessing your feeling or not i'd want to go with you either way.. i'd miss you too much"

"i'd miss you too nick.. and i'm so glad.. we can leave tomorrow- get a place in the countryside, and spend the remainder of our days there together." 

"that'd be nice.. but what would others think? two neighbours suddenly 'vanishing' from their nice homes in west egg? or 'famous gatsby no longer living in his lavish mansion?'" 

gatsby rolls his eyes at his now lovers over thinking "fuck them and what they think, if we're not here we're not here. as long as we're somewhere together that all that's going to matter" 

"i- alright," nick says softly to jay. "jay?" he asks.

"yes, old sport?" 

"i love you.. i haven't told you that yet.. but i do, i have ever since we met"

"i- i love you too, nick," gatsby says as he looks at nick tenderness in his eyes as he leans in and slowly closes the gap that was between them, crashing their lips together for a kiss, nick was taken back a the sudden kiss but he relaxes quickly as he kissed jay back eagerly, have wanted this for so long. jay licks nicks bottom lip asking permission for entrance, nick gasps softly allowing the other man to gain, jay thrusts his tongue into the other man's mouth exploring every inch of it. they stayed like that sitting on gatsby's couch in his study hungrily making-out for what seemed like a lifetime, which in reality was a short two minutes, they pulled away panting so they could let some air into their lungs. 

nick hugs gatsby tightly to him and lays his head on the others shoulder. as he lets out a soft laugh. "that- that was"

"amazing?" gatsby finished for him.

"yeah.. amazing. i didn't even think kissing could be that good"

"it could be even better next time," jay says with a smirk. 

nicks face flushing a darker shade of pink than before "i think i'd like that.. but for now let's worry about tomorrow"

"yeah.. okay tomorrow," he says kissing the top of nicks head as he got up. "stay here or go back and enjoy the last little bit of this party while i'll arrange everything" 

nick nods standing, he gives jay one last peck on the lips before he exits the study. 

jay smiles to himself, that going way better than he had thought it would. and nick.. nick actually loves him back and that feeling is such an amazing one. now he has a partner someone to call his own.. he knows their relationship doesn't expect from half the population but as he said earlier, as long as they were together fuck what everyone thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this was probably awful lmao.


End file.
